oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS Knuckles (Mario VS Sonic)
Wario VS Knuckles is the 20th One Minute Melee, featuring the iconic brutes of Mario ''and ''Sonic, Wario and Knuckles the Echidna. Intro (*Cue: Theme of Knuckles (Instrumental) -Sonic Adventure DX*) A bike is seen riding up a hill. This is shown to belong to Wario, '''as he poses torwards the screen, basking in his glory. The camera zooms out to reveal that he is actually riding through Angel Island Zone, the former home of the Echindas. There sits the Master Emerald, and it's protector, '''Knuckles the Echidna, sleeping. (*Cue: Greenhorn Forest - Wario World*) By the emerald, a rustling occurs in the bushes. Wario pops out of the bushes, flexing his muscles and laughing once again. He stops and his jaw drops as he looks upon the Master Emerald, as an invisible choir sings "Hallelujiah" to the shiny green beauty. (*Cue: Crescent Moon Village - Wario Land 4*) Wario, moaning, starts to realize the picture in his head: Emerald = A fortune, as dollar signs appear in the yellow fat man's eyes. Wario sneaks in under the bush, torwards the emerald. Making a loud noise, Wario faces the emerald, but this has woken up Knuckles. (*Cue: The Legendary Air Ride Machine - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) He is confused, but Wario rams his shoulder into the Echidna, ready to fight for the emerald. Knuckles slams into a tree, but gets up as he prepares to protect the Master Emerald from Mario's greedy rival. GO FOR BROKE! Knuckles speeds through the woodlands and jumps into the air, with his fist ready to pound Wario. He grabs the money-hungry deconstructor and tackles him onto the ground, before tossing him into the air and pucnhing him into the ground. He walks over, thinking the job is done. He pulls him out, but Wario proceeds to fart in his face, Knuckles pulling himself away. Using the distraction, Wario rams Knuckles into his shoulder and runs with him like a bull. Knuckles: "Hand them over, now!" But Wario doesn't stop. Wario slams Knuckles into a rock and taunts with the Chaos Emeralds he has stolen from Knuckles along the way shining around him. He slams Knuckles into the ground, and pushes the echidna back. Knuckles then puts his fist into the ground and grabs a large boulder. Wario then takes out garlic, which he tosses into his mouth, but his plot to become the Wario-Man doesn't work as the boulder slams into him and sends him tumbling onto the ground. Knuckles then proceeds to land several punches onto Wario, finally punching him into a tree. Wario watches in daze as Knuckles jumps into the air, ready to continue to push him around, as Wario releases the air he's been holding in for a large fart, taking Knuckles out. The echidna is unable to see as Wario attacks him multiple times, with Knuckles unable to punch back. Knuckles then finds a way to avoid this by digging down into the ground. The gas clears as Wario trips onto the ground and looks around. Wario laughs, as Knuckles punches through the undergrounds, but another fart has entered the depths. Wario walks away as he has won the fight - or so he thinks. Wario then panicks as Knuckles comes out from the ground and holds a huge boulder. He then chucks it at Wario, finishing the greedy thief off. K.O Knuckles walks off into the distance, only to see that the Master Emerald has been taken away from Dr. Eggman already. He stares at the screen, annoyed. (*Cue: Theme of Knuckles (Instrumental) -Sonic Adventure DX*) This melee's winner is... Knuckles! Trivia Category:'Mario VS Sonic' themed episodes Category:'Video Game' themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Fistfights Category:Episodes Category:Fights animated by TheAnimouth